I Meant It
by Amnesie
Summary: A passing comment by Mark shakes everything up. Cheesy McStizzie.


_Okay, so this is just a really stupid drabble that wouldn't leave my head. I didn't try for eloquence or anything of the such; I just put the words on the page._

_

* * *

_

**I Meant It**

The hospital was in its usual state of disarray when a loud masculine bellow broke through the noise.

"I need some help over here!"

Mark Sloan was not used to feeling overwhelmed. However, like any good doctor, he knew when he needed an extra set of hands. Bending over the critical patient, he paused only to briefly glimpse into the hallway, where he luckily saw a tall blonde nearing the room.

"Hey! Stevens, I need an intern. Get in here."

She hurried into the room, immediately jumping in to lend a hand. "I'm not an intern anymore, Dr. Sloan."

He spared a glance at her as she neared. "Yeah, well, I want someone who knows what they're doing, not one of those fresh faced know-it-alls."

"Oh…," she started, her face visibly brightening. "Thanks."

"Listen, if you really want to thank me, you'll have dinner with me tonight. But for now, start CPR."

* * *

"You asked Izzie Stevens out." 

Sloan turned around as the sound of Shepherd's voice reached his ears.

"Excuse me?"

Derek was shaking his head in amazement as he caught up with his friend. "You asked her out. A room full of people heard you."

Mark started walking. "It was just a comment, Derek."

Shepherd looked over at him curiously. "So you didn't mean it? You're not taking her out?"

"Well, I don't know." Mark paused, then shrugged. "She's a hot blonde. Why wouldn't I?"

"She's not your type." At Sloan's questioning glance, Derek insisted. "Seriously, she's not. She's all about relationships, Mark. You're… not."

Sloan rolled his eyes. "Please, Derek. It's just dinner. It's not like I asked her to meet me in the closet for some hot sex." After a pause, he sighed heavily. "Fine, Dad. You know what, if it helps, I won't even make a mention of dessert."

Derek let out a small smile, somewhat appeased. "That'd be good. Cause, you know, you'd have a line of people ready to kick your ass."

"Including you?"

It was Shepherd's turn to shrug. "Yeah, probably." He cautiously set a hand on his friend's shoulder and stared him in the eye. "So, just don't, Mark. Not unless you mean it."

* * *

He didn't see the blonde again until his shift was nearing to a close. A quick tug on her hair got her to turn around to meet his gaze. Her brown eyes widened at his presence and her lush lips were set in a smile. He found himself unable to look away, though he did manage to find his voice. 

"You've caused me a lot of trouble today."

Her eyes grew curious. "Oh?"

He reaffirmed his statement with a nod. "I can not tell you how many people have threatened to physically harm me this afternoon. I have heard about your virtues over and over, so many times that, I think, I only want to corrupt you more."

She shook her head at his broad grin, not even trying to feign misunderstanding. "I doubt it was that bad."

"It began with Derek," he started, rolling his eyes in the process. "Then I was tag-teamed by Grey and Yang, which was more frightening than you'd think. There was O'Malley, who really only got a few words out before I scared him away, and Karev, who already got a little violent. You should really talk to him about that."

She laughed. "Is that all?"

"No," he said with a scowl, "but I don't want to relive the rest. You get the idea."

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently. "Thanks for putting up with it."

He looked around to assure they were alone and then pulled her to his chest, his arms tightening around her waist. "You know, if you just told them about us, we wouldn't have to pretend."

She smiled up at him sweetly, her arms around his neck. "If you would just not ask me out in public, it wouldn't be so hard."

He gave her a boyish grin. "I can't help that you look so sexy caked in blood."

She rolled her eyes, but softened to give him a quick kiss. "Shut up. You're already getting some tonight."

"That's what I told myself when I was getting pummeled by Alex."

She chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. "You're a good guy, Mark. Seriously." After a pause, she looked at him curiously. "So this dinner? Did you mean it?"

"Oh yeah," he said, grinning, his hand running through her hair, "I meant it. Standing reservation, every night of our lives."

* * *

_If you made it this far, thanks. I needed a cheesy McStizzie fix... what can I say? I'm weak._


End file.
